


Brass Tacks in the Bag

by boopinbabbit



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even they have their cute moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass Tacks in the Bag

Pulling herself through the window and onto her bed, Lian lets out a groan -yanking off her goggles and dropping them on the floor- and weighs the pros and cons of moving from her currently sprawled position. On the one hand, she really needs to get some aspirin before the bruises down her left side decide to make themselves known. On the other, she’s not sure she has the energy get up now that her adrenaline high has crashed.

Thankfully, Damian makes the decision for her, ducking through the window only a moment later. The tutting sound he makes as he carefully steps over her prone form brings a grin to her face and she can practically feel him rolling his eyes at her.

"Are you going to live?" He asks, heading towards the bathroom to rummage around for some pain killers and water. A moment later she feels him shaking her and figures she must have blacked out for a bit at some point.

Sitting up, she takes the pills and glass he passes her and swallows them down gratefully before flopping back over with a groan.

“You gonna be okay?” he repeats, a slight tinge of concern lacing his voice this time, and Lian lifts a hand to bump against his hip tiredly.

“I’m not dying,” she says, and that’s the best she can offer him at this point, because she isn't “fine” and she doesn't lie to people she cares about. “But I’m probably not going to want to go to school tomorrow….”

Damian lays down beside her, pulling her into his arms, and Lian lets out a sigh and snuggles in closer. 

"Maybe you should just call in," he suggests, running a hand through her hair. "It's not like you can't afford to miss a few days. Might be better than trying to explain away your battered state."

"How many times can I use the old "I got mugged" excuse before people start getting suspicious?"

"You're professors already give me dirty looks whenever I come to pick you up."

"Well, you do kinda look like a thug."

He tugs her hair lightly and she lets out a laugh, curling in closer as she feels herself drifting off again.

"Yes, well you look like a bruised peach," he mumbles, resting his head on hers before sleep finally overtakes them both.


End file.
